Capsized Castle
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: (AU) Because of their forbidden love, Jay takes Nya to a far away castle so they continue with their relationship. Jay hires mercenaries to protect the both of them. Cole is a emotionless magician who has been hired as a mercenary to protect Nya along with Gale, who wants Jay to herself. Nya is happy with her new 'toy' but realizes it will soon be her downfall. (Jaya VS Noel Fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Finishing up a story. Took a hiatus from 2 stories. LS2 is going to be updated with this one so... yeah. EVERYONE IS HAPPY!**

**OK! I know how many people look at ColeXNya and do this...**

**(Q¬_¬)===))X_X)**

**But OH WELL! This IS a Jaya VS. Noel Fanfic. I've been hiding this until my latest Hangman chapter but OH WELL! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>His nameis Jayson Issac Hezekiah Walker.<p>

Or Count Jayson for short. He is 25 years old. Jayson would usually wear a blue cape, with a white-buttoned shirt

Jayson was born into a rich family, where he could have luxurious clothing, best tasting wines, and if he wanted to, Jayson could even buy a continent. He was successful in school, sports, poetry, and more.

Until she came into his life.

Nya Marie Firebrand is 23 years old.

She was born into a poor family in a far away village. Since the village people had ran into people who pretended to be poor, they would usually ignore her family's cry for help. One day she decided to run away from it all but she ran out of food. She forces herself to move on until she collapses a waterfall.

When Nya woke up. She saw Jayson.

At first she was scared and frightened at the sight of him. Then they got to now each other. Nya would sneak out of her village to meet Jayson in order to spend time with each other. Jayson would give Nya food and drinks to return to her family when they were done with their activities. The more they left, the more Nya's and Jay's parents got suspicious.

One night the parents followed their children to their rendezvous and were disappointed. Jayson's parents were displeased with the fact that Nya is poor and is highly uneducated because of her appearance. Nya's parents were angry with the fact that Jayson's parents are arrogant and felt like their family was superior while they were just the dust on their shoes.

Their love was forbidden.

But Nya ran away from her life, family, and village to be with the one she loved.

Jayson ran away as well and took Nya to a far land. When they arrived Nya saw a giant black castle and she smiles at Jay. Jay smiles back at her knowing that they would live in peace and harmony.

They just needed a few butlers and mercenaries.

* * *

><p>Gertrude Von Bargon or simply Gale for short.<p>

She is one of the mercenaries Count Jayson has hired to protect him, but most importantly Lady/Countess Nya.

Gale was spending time with Countess Nya, who was skipping around the room.

"Ah Gale, it is so sunny outside but Jayson refuses to let me go out!" Nya complains.

Gales replies. "It's going to rain later on. He doesn't want you to get stuck out there and catch a cold. After all he does says your the prettiest in the land."

"He does?"

"Yes! He says your worth more than you family's fortune!"

A blush appears on Nya's face. "Oh my!"

Gale giggles as Nya's blush spreads to her cheeks. Count Jayson hired her because both of them were great friends. Jayson usually reminds Gale that she isn't on the same level as Countess Nya. She spends most of her time with Nya so they could become friends. But another reason was to make Count Jayson like her even more.

"So... do you know when the last mercenary is coming?"

Gale looks at Cole in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Jayson keeps on waiting for the last mercenary he hired. He says that this person is a magician! This mercenary would be able to entertain me, take me out, and all of that! How come he's hiring a person to do that for me when he can do that on his own?!"

Gale sees an angry expression on Nya's face.

"The Count loves you and knows that you hate staying inside and are an adventurous person. But he's doing a lot, mostly trying to convince his parents to accept you and use the other mercenaries to protect you, him, and your castle from any intruders. He has a lot on his plate but he still makes time for you. He tries his best to balance things out." Gale says.

Nya sits down on a nearby couch. She had her arms crossed in disappointment.

"Maybe I'm not exciting enough." She mumbles.

Gale's eyes widen.

"You broke 53 vases, jumped out of a window for fresh air, ran off to get groceries without shoes, you get all lovey-dovey on him at dinner, and you don't act like a lady at all! The only thing you do that is lady-like is wearing dresses with high heels or flats!" She exclaims.

Nya replies. "I guess you're right. But it's getting dark! Dinner is coming and I am as hungry as a dino!"

Gale glares at Nya in disbelief as she runs out of the room. Forcing herself to spend time with Lady Nya was bad enough, image the mercenary that has to care for her every whim? Will they survive the disobedient terror known as Countess Nya? What does Count Jayson find in her anyway? She's not that pretty or funny. How did she steal his heart? Why does it have to her?

Gale sighs and walks out of the room with mixed emotions.

* * *

><p>"THIS FOOD IS DELICIOUS JAYSON! I'M TELLING YOU THOSE TWO CHEFS YOU HIRED WAS WORTH IT!"<p>

Everyone tried to cover their ears as Nya yells into the atmosphere. Count Jayson looks at her and tries to stop her.

"Nya you are yelling again. You need to calm down. If you keep on yelling, how would you enjoy this delicious food made by Zane and his robotic assistant P.I.X.A.L?" Jay asks her.

"Well I don't know Jayson. Maybe you could be a man and help me solve this problem."

Nya rolls her skirt from her ankles to her knees and puts her legs on Jay's thighs. Everyone at the table watched as a blush was spreading like a rash on Jayson's face. all of them laugh in unison.

One of the people who were laughing was the brother of Nya. His name was Kai Firebrand.

He was her only family member that accepted their love. When Nya ran away, he ran away with her and became Count Jayson's second mercenary. Kai was granted the power to shape-shift as an award for agreeing with their relationship.

Next to Kai was Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. He didn't have powers like the others because his strength was more than enough. Lloyd would fight and obliterate with his bare hands with all of his might. he would use battle axes instead of regular weapons like swords, nunchunks, shurikens, or scythes because they are too 'boring' and 'overrated'.

Both of Lloyd's parents, Misako and Garmadon, also worked in the castle. The mother was a maid while the father was a butler.

Lloyd speaks. "Anyway CJ when is that new teammate of ours coming? He's late!"

"From where he is coming from it is a long journey. The weather makes it even worse!" Jayson says while he looks at Nya.

Nya rolls her eyes. "This dude is doing your job! Why is that?"

"He is a mercenary that will protect you. Both of us have two. Kai and Lloyd are mine while Gale and him are yours. I'm sure he will learn something from him as he will learn something from you."

Nya smirks. "You do have a point there. Gale has been pretty stubborn lately."

"I wasn't being stubborn! I've been trying to stop her from doing silly thing!" Gale argues.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!"

Everyone at the table looks to the left to see Garmadon caring a bottle of red wine.

"Nya stop being reckless. We are eating. No one wants to see your legs on Count Jayson. Gale, do not argue or else you'll entertain her. Hopefully this new mercenary will be able to deal with the both of you." Garmadon orders.

"KO, Garmy-O! But hopefully this dude will be exciting. Things get boring very quickly around here since I can barely go outside alone." Nya says while glaring at Jayson.

Jayson responds. "You know that we can't risk anything happening to you. If you are going to leave these grounds someone has to be with you in order to protect you from any harm. I wouldn't want my sunflower to be wilted."

Nya blushes and removes her legs from his lap.

"Jayson you are so seductive but when this magician comes I want to be the first person to see him! After all, he is my mercenary! He has to spend every moment with me!" Nya squeals.

Jayson cocks his head in confusion. "Nya... he doesn't have to be with you every second but you can be the first to see him.

"But Gale is my prime time stalker! she follows me everywhere!"

"Countess Nya, I think she does that because you have a history of being... reckless." Zane points out.

Neya screams. "I am not reckless! If you guys need me I'm going to stand in front of the door in order to prove something to you people AND to see my newest mercenary! But when dessert comes you can drag me back in here!"

All of them watched as she ran out of the dining room towards a flight of stairs.

"What a walking mood swing." Gale whispers to herself.

* * *

><p>Rain was pouring down on him as he entered the castle gates. He looks around him to see different plants and fruits. This pleases him. Count Jayson hired him for a reason and it was to tame his reckless lover. What Jayson doesn't understand is that she was raised in different conditions. Yes, he was rich and she was poor yet he was successful in all he did while his lover would go on adventures unimaginable just to get a scrap of food for her family. She misses the rush and the excitement. Being locked up in a castle gets boring after a while.<p>

This wasn't some job for him to take care off in a snap.

It would be disastrous.

This lady would put herself in trouble and wouldn't even notice it's a trap. So far the castle is as calm as it gets.

But when he enters this door it will be hell.

This person's name was Cole, Cole Dimitry Brookstone. He was born with powers that could wipe out a planet. Using his powers to do simple tricks annoys him because he could do much more and Count Jayson knows that for a fact. The Count didn't hesitate to ask him to come and knew that he was more powerful then all of the mercenaries he hired combined.


	2. Chapter 2

**So LS2 was updated yesterday and it was just about Pervs. Just Perverts. LITERALLY! If some of you guys got some of the references then good for you! So we are on to Capsized Castle Chapter 2.**

**You know what? I find it funny that people hate ColeXNya but there was a ZaneXNya fic, a ColeXSkales fic, and there's a LloydXOverlord fic! So if you don't like the pairing don't get in an uproar because you have MORE!**

**ColeXNya isn't a crack pairing. SenseiXOverlord is though! So is ColeXSkales! And if Ninjago keeps it that way...LOL sucks for the 'Nole' or 'Noel' haters!**

**Yes. 'Noel' is one name for ColeXNya. Noel sounds better than Jaya, Janya, WHATEVERYA! I support both and if one doesn't happen...OH WELL! **

**You guys got to be different! You guys have to go against the crowd! SO DEAL WITH THE SHIPPINGS! XD Enjoy the chappie! Oh and sorry guys. I don't like P.I.X.A.L I know she's new character but so is Cyrus Borg! I like Cyrus better than her and he's like... brain dead or something?!**

**Plus.. ZANE! I know if you see another robot you will finally think you belong but it's been like... 2 DAYS OR HOURS AND YOU JUST TELL HER 'I LOVE YOU' STRAIGHT (Even if he didn't say it... it WAS obvious) LIKE THAT WHEN SHE DIES... DUDE! JUST GUYS!**

**NO OOC ZANE IN NINJAGO! Fanfiction... different story BUT IN THE SHOW NO! JUST NO! NO! ****_NO! _**

**ZANE IS BETTER OFF WITH THE OCS! HE'S BETTER OFF BEING ALONE! JUST NOT P.I.X.A.L! THEY ARE MAKING ZANE LOOK MADE DESPERATE! REALLY DESPERATE FOR SOMEONE TO LOVE HIM! **

**THE LAST TIME I CHECK ZANE WAS AS BOSS AS NILE FROM BEYBLADE! **

**NOW IN SEASON 4 HE'S AS DESPERATE AS KENTA! CRYBABY KENTA FROM BEYBLADE!**

**If it was 1D Zayn... they could do whatever they want but with MY NINJAGO ZANE! NO! JUST NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!**

**BTW, I typed this on my phone so if you see some numbers in words I am sorry... my thumbs are still getting used to the S4.**

* * *

><p>Count Jayson walks down the long stairs with Gale by his side. He couldn't help but smile when his eyes landed on Cole. Gale was astonished when she laid her eyes on Cole. He had a serious look on his face. This means Nya would be around him while she tries to get Jayson as her one true love.<p>

"Ah Cole we meet again! I'm glad that you met my lovely Lady." Jayson says.

"It is an honor to meet her. Hopefully we will be able to play the games you mentioned in the letter. " Cole replies with a smirk.

Nya looks at her lover in disbelief.

"You told him the games that I play with everyone in the castle?! So not fair Jayson! How can I surprise him now?"

"You will find a way." Jayson laughs.

Jayson and Nya began to have a conversation with each other. While they were engaged in a conversion, Gale walks towards Cole and smiles.

"I guess the both of us are going to protect the Lady together. " Gale tells Cole.

Cole gives Gale an angry glare.

"You weren't forced to be with her every second. Don't you know that Nya loves Count Jayson and that's never going to change? You are forcing yourself on him for no reason."

Gale gasps at Cole's reply. How did he know so quickly? Yes, he was a magician but... how?

"At least I can have some freedom. She's your problem now. Do one bad thing to her and Jayson will have your head." Gale responds.

Cole smiles. "Thank you. This is going to be a successful job. As a mercenary I need to take some responsibility. She is in good hands."

Before Gale could respond, Nya comes and grabs Cole by his arm. She had a smile on her face.

"You know what? You can sit next to me for desert. The others have to see you! You jet black hair is cool, your pale skin makes you mysterious, and your bright yellow eyes tell me that you are intelligent. We will have fun together and the games are going to begin as soon as we hit the table!"

The Lady and her mercenary raced up the flight of stairs and Jayson looks at them. Nya had a smile on her face while Cole kept on telling her to stop. Gale could sense that he was concerned about the two of them.

That's when Gale made her move.

"Count Jayson, if you want I can watch the both of them, just in case anything happens. I could also ask Kai to help me since Nya is his sister. "

Jayson turns around and stares into Gale's icy blue eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if anything happens between the two. Cole is a serious man but Nya is a playful woman and would do certain things that are extremely seducing. Finally Jay replies.

"No. They just met each other. I can't have you or anyone else spy on the two. Nya will be outraged and so would Cole as well. My parents always told me to NEVER mess with a magician. "

"Why would they tell you that?" Gale asks her master.

"Because Gale... some have the power to destroy towns. Some have the power to destroy a country. Some have the power to destroy a continent. Some have the power to destroy a planet. But with enough training and mastering the power they were given at birth, only one has the power to destroy a universe and make a new one. Someone like Cole has enough power to do that."

"So... when you hired him... you knew it was the right choice? You couldn't hire some other magician?"

"Nya is difficult. But the only person I knew that had patience as one of their gifts was Cole. Not any magician can do what Cole can Gale. He is one in a million."

Gale nods her head and walks up the staircase with her Count. All she could do was think. Does this mean Nya is in for some trouble? Kai doesn't seem to care but Lloyd has told him that his sister can be annoying. What if she bugs Cole and ends up being obliterated?

But he has patience as one of his gifts.

When the two reached the dining room they saw dessert on the table. Nya grins as soon as she saw Jayson.

"Jay and Gale you are finally here! We've been waiting for the both of you to come so we can eat dessert!" Nya cries.

Gale and Jayson looked at each other.

"Sorry I was having a little meeting with her... but Nya... why didn't you start eating your dessert? You don't wait for everyone to come!" Jayson asks his lover.

"Mr. Magician told her not to. She was a bit stubborn but followed through with it." Kai answers.

Gale took a seat next to Kai. She watches as the Count sits at the head of the table.

Jayson examines his dessert. "Is this ice cream and a brownie?"

Garmadon speaks. "The Countess asked Zane to make it. She calls it a Brownie Obsession. It is vanilla ice cream over two warm chocolate chip brownies, with nuts sprinkled on them. There are three bowls of hot fudge spread on the table. If you want to you may put some on your dessert. "

Cole looks at his dessert and looks at the nearest bowl of hot fudge. The bowl was filled with the thick, rich fudge with a ladle coming out. Cole reaches for the ladle but felt someone's hand touch his.

It was Nya's.

Everyone stared at the two in silence.

Cole looks at Nya. "Do you want me to put some on yours Countess Nya?"

Nya hesitates. "...Su-Sure!"

As Cole was drizzling some hot fudge on her dessert Nya couldn't help but stare at him. That wasn't the response she wanted. She expected him to push her hand away, yell at her, or at least make an angry face.

But he didn't.

He is different than the other mercenaries. Even Kai would get upset if she did that! But he offered to put some on for her. Even...Even...

Even Jayson wouldn't have done that.

Nya watched as he started putting some fudge on his. She looks at her dessert and starts to eat it. She couldn't help but smile like an idiot. Zane always made delicious desserts, snacks, appetizers, and meals!

She watches as Cole ate his. Nya couldn't help but just stare. He ate normally. Lloyd and Kai would belch, Jay would pat his stomach, Zane would slump in his chair, P.I.X.A.L would open her chest and dump the food in, Garmadon and Misako would have a moment, and Gale would do her make up. Nya would make a mess that Misako would clean up. All Cole is doing is eating as if nothing was going on!

Cole noticed Nya staring at him but he didn't stare back. He was getting annoyed for the being.

"Why is she looking at me? Is it because she thinks that I put more fudge on my dessert?" Cole thinks to himself.

Gale finishes her dessert and walks towards the Count and whispers in his ear.

"The Lady is staring at Cole." She whispers.

Jay looks at the two. Nya's plate was empty while Cole was almost done. Jay had a feeling of discomfort. Why did he even feel this way? So the two accident touched each other while reaching for a topping and Cole decided to put the fudge on Nya's then his. Did the ice cream go down too fast for him? While Jayson was thinking. Nya tapped Cole's shoulder.

"You're done with your dessert! Let's go into the library and then I can show you your room!" Nya exclaims.

Cole replies. "You need to tell Count Jayson. Don't you see he's staring at us?"

Nya looks to her left to see her love staring at them. All Nya did was smile and wave at him.

"Don't worry Jay! I'll show Cole to his room and the library! Just let the ice cream and the brownies go into your system!"

Nya grabs onto Cole's wrist and drags him out of the room. Lloyd laughs after they left.

"Nya is pretty excited for a new mercenary don't you think? She's dragging him all over the place!" He laughs.

Kai glares at Lloyd. "This isn't funny. I don't trust him with my sister."

"But Kai you had a chance to be your sister's mercenary. you declined the offer and became the Count's along with Lloyd. If your sister wants to know her mercenary let her." Zane says.

Misako chimes in. "I agree with Zane. But instead of arguing let's ask our Count to see what he thinks. After all he was staring at them."

Count Jayson looks around to see everyone looking at him. He sighs.

"I felt a bit awkward when they were talking to each other. It's probably the brownies. So their hands met while getting a ladle. It's nothing more, nothing less." He tells them.

"Nothing more, nothing less?!" Kai repeats in an angry tone. " Nya didn't even talk during dessert! She didn't even make a huge mess! the only mess she left was her plate and spoon! The dude drizzled her hot fudge for her! You never even did that for her! Plus he was all quiet eating his dessert!"

"Plus she was staring at him!" Gale adds.

Garmadon banged his hands on the table.

"BE QUIET! A person who is going to protect Countess Nya has come and I'm already seeing a change in her! Her not leaving a gigantic mess is a change within itself! Now she wants to spend time with her new protector! when Gale came all she did was get crazier to the point she was breaking vases! But ever since Cole came she hasn't been acting up. She's just excited and wants to show him around the castle. Is it really that wrong?" He yells.

After a few minutes P.I.X.A.L speaks.

"Kai if you are really going to this worried about your sister then that's foolish. Count Jayson hired him, therefore our Count trusts him with your sister." She says.

Kai slumps in his seat with his cheeks red in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"So you never read a romance novel?"<p>

"No."

"Well guess what I have in my hands?! It's better than biology and that is a fact!"

Cole looks to see a hardcover book in her hands. He glares at her.

"You've to be kidding me."

"Listen man! I want you to know me better! The book is not that long! Plus it's kinda stupid that you used your magic to repair all of those vases. I'm a klutz and that's a fact." Nya says.

Cole puts down the biology book he was reading on a coffee table. Nya drops the book she was holding on his lap and picks up the biology he was reading. She was flipping through all of the pages.

"What are you doing?" He asks her.

"The best parts of biology is Taxonomy and the Reproductive System! In most books they show you the pictures!" Nya replies.

Cole couldn't help but stare at her.

She laughs. "Oh come on! You know it's true but let's start reading! I'll go first because this is one of my favorite stories in this place! The ending was so shocking that I felt my heart explode!"

"What happens at the end?" Cole asks while opening the book.

Nya giggles. "No spoilers!"

* * *

><p><em>It was a warm day on the hills and a woman named Ren was picking berries for her family. while she was picking berries she ran into a man named Kite who had a little boy with him. Ren looks at the two of them and smiles.<em>

_"Hi there what's going on?" she asks them._

_Kite replies. "Oh nothing. I was just taking my little brother out for some air!"_

_Ren looks to see the little brother. _

_"What's your name?" She asks._

_"Eight." He says softly._

_"Nice to me the both of you! I'm Ren! I'm just out here because I have to pick some berries for my family! A festival is coming up and my parents are going to enter some pie contest. So I'm out here picking berries for them. Hopefully this will be worth it. It's so hot and I can barely get a break!"_

_"If you want I could do the picking for you."_

_"Are you sure? There's a lot left to go!"_

_"I'm sure. You can enjoy yourself! My little brother will help me. Isn't that right?"_

_Eight smiles and nods his head._

_Ren gives Kite the basket and thanks him. While she was running, Ren ran into a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. She helps him off of the ground._

_"Ugh you are so strong! I could of lost my head because of that!" the man says._

_"I am so sorry! I was just saying bye to someone and I really wasn't paying attention!" Ren apologizes._

_The man replies. "It's OK! i was just joking! Anyway what's your name? You look familiar!"_

_"My name is Ren. But... How do you know me?"_

_"My parents run the pie contest the happens each year at the festival! I saw you but I didn't know your name!"_

_"Oh! Anyway what's your name Mr. Blonde?" she teases._

_"My name is Takanouske! It's nice to actually talk to you Ren! You want to hang out for a bit? Since it's so hot out here I can get you some ice cream! oh and that friend that you were saying bye to as well!"_

_Ren sighs. "I left him working though."_

_"You should go back and help him."_

_"But his little brother is with him and he wants me to have fun."_

_Takanouske smiles and grabs Ren's hand._

_"Don't look so down. Of that's what happened then let's get some ice cream! We better hurry before the local parlor runs out though!"_

_Then the two ran off._

* * *

><p>Cole and Nya look at each other.<p>

"That was so sappy." Cole says.

Nya replies. "the first time I read the story i agree but that was just chapter one! 9 more to go and a lot happens!"

"So far it's just ice cream and berries." Cole tells her.

"Yeah but so far you've been here for an hour!' She responds.

While the two were talking they didn't notice Count Jayson standing in the doorway of the library. As they were talking he walks away silently.

* * *

><p><strong>Beyblade characters belong to whoever made the show! <strong>

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! YAY! The whole week off of school was worth it! But I heard that there is going to be a snowstorm either on Tuesday or Wednesday. :/**

**Winter is STILL better than Summer though! :D**

**BTW, I saw the LEGO Movie. IT WAS WORTH EVERY PENNY! It was funny but it had some sad parts.**

**So yeah we get into Chapter 3! So enjoy! Oh and LS2 is being updated tomorrow! :3**

* * *

><p>Nya woke up in herroom and met with the warm rays of the sun. A giant grin appears on her face. Today is the day when she can finally get out of this castle and move freely through the hills, plains, and even get some shopping done in the local towns. Nya jumped out of her bed and headed towards the window. But she stopped herself.<p>

"Maybe I should freshen myself up in the bathroom." She thinks out loud to herself.

She grabs a robe and a towel. She runs into red door in her room to take her shower.

"Hopefully Zane makes a great breakfast today. After all, pancakes are one of the best things to eat for breakfast!" She says as she turns on the water.

* * *

><p>Kai was in his room laying of his red sheets. His arms were behind his head and all he could do was think. Jayson disobeyed his parents in order to stay with Nya in a relationship. Therefore, Jay's life is on the line. It is his, and Lloyd's job, to protect him from any attacks. When an attack comes, both Kai and Lloyd are able to defeat the enemy in a minute.<p>

Most attacks were on Nya tough in order to... 'remove' her from Jay's life. Since Gale has the power to shape-shift, she can deceive the enemy... but what can Cole do? Count Jayson did tell him that he has a great amount of power but... he doesn't show it. Is he trying to hide something from them? If he is... what is it?!

Kai shakes his head and gets off off his bed. He removed some curtains to welcome the sunlight into his room. He groans. It's supposed to be sunny all day, which means Nya is going to go outside in order to enjoy the warmth. But is she going to take either one or both of her mercenaries. If this magician is as strong as the Count says... he could replace all of them in a second!

He must be saving his energy until something happens Nya. But is he also a threat? If he could have enough power to destroy a WHOLE universe and make a new one... does that mean he could obliterate every enemy they have?

Kai covers the window with his curtains and heads out his room.

* * *

><p>Nya put on a green strapless dress with blue flats. She smiles and looks in the mirror. Nya would make poses and silly faces to give herself an early laugh in the morning. As she was posing, she saw some of the rays from earlier forcing their way into the room. She opens a nearby window to let the sun's rays into her room even she was enjoying the warmth of the rays, Nya heard a knocking at her door. She ran towards the door and opens it.<p>

It was Gale.

"So we have some waffles, pancakes, french toast, and some more great stuff for breakfast today!" She squeals.

Nya smiles. "Goodie! I hope Cole will be able to join us for breakfast. He may actually smile once he tastes Zane cooking."

Gale raises an eyebrow. "So you and Cole have been becoming friends?"

Nya shrugs her shoulders. "Well... I guess so. I really don't know... he's so... mysterious. But he's taking me out today anyway so let's hurry to the dining room!"

Nya grabs Gale's arm and the two began to run down a nearby staircase. Nya laughs in happiness while Gale cringed. When they reached the dining room, Nya sat between Cole and Jayson. Nya gives Jay a kiss his left cheek and gives Cole a giant smile.

"So we're going outside today! Since Gale needs her alone time, she won't be joining us. But it doesn't matter because we need to know each other better!" Nya tells him.

Cole glares at Nya's dorky smile.

"We might as well since you are about to explode." Cole finally says.

Nya claps her hands rapidly. She give Cole a giant hug and giggles. Cole tries to loosen her grip off of him but there was no avail.

"You know that you want a hug!" Nya giggles.

Jayson puts his right hand on her shoulder. "Nya if Cole tells you to stop you should stop."

"Jayson you always have to be a party pooper!" She replies.

Cole sighs and snaps his fingers.

"Does anyone hear a sheep?!" Lloyd asks.

Nya looks at Cole in curiosity. "Do you know what's going on?"

Cole smirks and he explodes. Nya falls out of her seat in astonishment. Gale and Jayson look at each other in disbelief. Garmadon, Misako, and Lloyd were rubbing their eyes in shock. Kai runs towards Nya and started to help her up. All Zane and P.I.X.A.L could do was watch in awe.

"Are you OK Nya?" Kai asks her as he was helping her up.

Nya slowly got up from the floor. "Yeah but that was really unexpected yet he is a magician..."

"When I tell you something you need to be obedient. "

Everyone looks up at the ceiling to see Cole sitting on the chandelier. He had an upset look on his face with his yellow eyes filled with anger at Lady Nya.

He speaks with an angry tone. "You need to listen. If someone doesn't want you to do something you listen. If you don't listen you will have consequences, especially with me."

Jayson replies. "Now Cole you don't need to be harsh on her. She usually does this..."

"All of you let her get away with all of this nonsense? This is why she can't take none of you seriously. If you care about her you must discipline her or else you never even cared about her in the first place." Cole says.

Misako nods her head in agreement. "I like to clean but cleaning up a giant mess three times a day plus a room that looks like a hurricane went through it is a lot of work. If she is going to be a wife and a mother she needs to learn these things."

Nya looks up to see Cole glaring at her. She couldn't help but feel terrible. Did she really make that much of a mess? Her parents used to tell her and Kai to be responsible and obedient. But... Jayson took her in and with mercenaries, cooks, butlers, and maids... she must of been the biggest spolied brat ever.

But why is Cole the only one out of all of them to actually talk back to her? Misako was here in the beginning of their new home. She never said anything to her. Cole, on the other hand, tells her if her actions are either good or bad ans doesn't care if anyone disagrees.

"Sorry. I listen and clean up my mess for now on. " Nya says as she sits down.

"Good."

Nya looks next to her to see Cole sitting in his seat. Jayson watches as Nya puts her hands on her lap. Gale sits on the other side of the Count and looks to see Nya, sitting quietly and waiting patiently for breakfast to served. She giggles a little bit and whispers into her Count's ear.

"You have a...una problema." She whispers.

The message sent chills through Jayson's body.

"We're going to talk later on." He whispers back to her.

* * *

><p>"Alright Cole look at the plains! The mountains! Smell the air it's so fresh!"<p>

"Countess Nya if you keep on yelling and gasping for air you will get light-headed."

Nya turns around and gives Cole a smile. "Stop calling me Countess or Lady. Just call me Nya. So far, you are better than Gale! Plus you made me remember..."

"Remember what La- Nya?"

"My parents... but it doesn't matter. Let's go in to one of the local towns. We can go to Marrette! There town has the best fruits I ever tasted!"

The two start walking in silence. Nya tried to start conversation but she didn't know what to talk about. Cole hasn't talked about his parents, he only mentioned that they passed away, but from a deadly illness? Nya couldn't help but have the feeling that he's lying.

"So... about your parents... I know you are a magician and all but I can't help shake the feeling off that you're lying. Maybe I've been reading too many action novels but someone with your amount of power could be unstoppable. Maybe someone killed your parents in order to get to you but they protected you and you became an emotionless emo? Just taken a guess..."

Cole turns around to face Nya.

"They died from an illness and it was... jealously."

"Your parents were jealous of you?" Nya asks him in concern.

"No a family was jealous of mine."

"Well if you want to tell me the story you can."

The two were still walking towards the town of Marrette.

"My father was a magician and my mother was a musician. When I was born both of my parents knew that I was... special. As I grew older they helped me master them but like many rich families in the country, we attend dinners with other rich families. When the other's found out my parents had me they were in awe, especially when my father told them that I am have more power than him. One of the families were jealous because the father had powers but his son didn't inherit any of them. 7 months later my parents were found lifeless in river."

Nya looks down at her feet. "Oh."

"But since my parents believed that I could be the strongest magician in the land. I kept on training to make it true and I've succeeded."

Nya couldn't help but smiled. Even though they're gone Cole is still motivated by his parents.

"You should be happy for fulfilling their wish. But why are you so down most of the time?" Nya questions.

"Did you remember the giant hurricane hit the country?"

"Yeah I remembered. That storm was so fierce. More than have of the houses in my village were completely destroyed and the residents in the homes that collapsed died." She replies.

"When they died I was angry. I made that thing happen. Ever since that day I had to keep my emotions in check. If I was reckless enough I would of killed someone back there."

Nya smirks. "You're going to be one of the greatest people I know. I am going to teach you something as well. How to show emotion, BUT keep it in check!"

Nya starts running away from her mercenary and enters a crowd full of people. Cole runs after her in an instant.

But he couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

><p>"So you want us to keep an eye on the two of them?"<p>

"Sadly it has to be like this. I don't like how Nya is acting around him."

"Well Count Jayson Nya has been acting suspicious around him. She's probably trying to seduce him..."

"Gale, Kai, I trust the both of you to watch them. If they go out watch them as well. Try to separate them any chance you get. I don't like their relationship. Even though they just met things have been going... more than friendly."

Both Kai and Gale smiled and nodded their heads.

"As you wish Count Jayson." the two say in unison.

As the two walk out of his room. Jay opens a nearby window and sighs.

* * *

><p><strong>Have a good daynight!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well... I'M BACK! AND BETTER THAN EVER! See guys... school has been... eh DECENT. It's my last year in middle school about to go into high school so... you know entrance exams, interviews, grades, and etc. LOTS OF WORK! Like this past Friday, I had a test in every subject... TT^TT.**

**People have been annoying and with graduation a few months away along with some conferences I have to go to... things have been very busy on my end.**

**But... with a new computer and for the past few months sharpening my writing skills. I have decided to COME BACK since... I miss you guys! :D**

**ENOUGH ABOUT ME! Hope you guys are doing well and... enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Nya and Cole run through the town of Marrette together. Nya laughs as Cole struggles to catch up to her.<p>

"You'll have to try a lot harder to catch up to me!" Nya yells.

Before Nya knew it, she tripped and fell onto the ground. Cole catches up with her and bends down to pick her up. Nya couldn't help but frown at Cole's emotionless face. Nya expected an angry look or some hurtful words from him. Why won't he express his emotions for once?

"You shouldn't have been running through the town. Someone could have been hurt. You don't want to return to Jayson with scars and bruises all over you. The both of us will get a lecture."

Nya gets up from the ground. "You're right Cole. Jayson can go and on about being the perfect little lady. I just want to get out of the castle once and a while. Sadly, if I go out too much..."

Nya stops herself from speaking. She couldn't tell Cole the reason why she wasn't allowed to go outside. If she did, it may cause some problems between her and the Count.

"Is there a problem Nya? You're usually not this quiet." Cole asks.

Nya looks at Cole but turns away in an instant, "I'm fine. It's nothing. Let's just get some groceries and head back into the caste. Count Jayson is going to be worried if we return too late."

Cole and Nya continue to walk through the town, looking for grocery stands. Cole can tell by Nya's silence that something was up. Sure, he didn't like her attitude and behavior sometimes but she has the right to be herself. Since Gale isn't here, maybe she can't have specific conversations with him.

"I know that I'm not usually this quiet but..."

Cole looks over at Nya to see her looking down at her feet.

"... Ever since Jayson and I ran away from our parents... I haven't noticed that my personality changed. My parents used to make me and Kai work like slaves... While my parents worked long hours... Kai and I worked hard hours as well. That was until Jay came into my life. He spoiled me and eventually we fell in love with each other. Kai accepted it so he came along with us, along with everyone else..."

"I'm sorry to cut you off Nya but what was Count Jayson's occupation before he ran away with you and your brother?" Cole asks.

Nya looks up at Cole, "Believe it or not... Count Jayson is a prince. Well... he WAS until his father found out about me."

"He forbid your relationship with Jay, didn't he?"

Nya sighs, "Yes... Both of his parents forbid the relationship. Jason embezzled over $2.56 trillion from his kingdom and took some servants with him as well. As a result, the two of us have a bounty over our heads. That's why I'm not allowed outside without someone with me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Nya sees a sad expression taking place on Cole's face. Does he actually feel bad for her? Is he going to cry or are tears going to travel down his face? Maybe he'll forget the shopping trip and the both of them can talk more about their lives? Nya was curious about Cole's past. Sure his parents did die but how did he become so good at magic? Why would someone as powerful as him work for Count Jayson?

"Nya can you hold these two bags for me?"

Before Nya could respond, two heavy bags are thrown into her hands. Nya gives Cole an angry glare.

"When did you get all of this stuff and why are my bags so HEAVY?!" Nya asks.

Cole answers, "While you were thinking I stopped by a few stands. I was holding four heavy brown bags. Since there are TWO of us I gave you two bags to hold."

Nya growls but holds the bags. She gives Cole the angriest glare her face can make. Cole looks back on her with a confused expression. He didn't understand why she was giving him a constipated expression. Did she need to use the bathroom?

"Are you trying to scare me or do you need to use the bathroom?" Cole asks in disgust.

Nya yells at him, "Why would you think that?! I'm trying to show you that I'm ANGRY! I'm ANGRY AT YOU! Why do I have to hold these HEAVY BAGS?! You're a magician! Just poof us up a cart or whatever!"

Cole gives Nya a sharp look, "You need to watch who you're talking to. As I said before you can get away with your garage with everyone but me. When you're with me, you're going to work. After you work, then you may rest."

Cole's face maybe Nya turn a bit pale. She didn't argue or talk back to Cole. Nya nods her head and whimpers. This makes a small smile form on Cole's face. Nya notices the smile and she smiles as well. The bags Nya was holding felt a lot lighter. Maybe Cole's little smile is magical.

"I like what you're doing."

Cole looks at Nya, "What?"

"You're little smile. It's not that noticeable to most people but..."

"But what?"

"From my angle I can see the ends of your lips curling! You're smiling! It's a small smile but it's a start!You know what, let's make a deal!"

Cole was curious. What is this deal that Nya wants to make with him? She's smart enough to know that he won't agree to just any deal. Maybe she's going to ask him to take her out more behind Count Jayson's back at a price? Cole isn't one who likes to be disobedient... unless the rule or command is ludicrous.

"I'll be willing to work and be obedient! You can discipline me if you want! Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it!"

"That's nice." Cole says.

Nya's smile grows, "But here's the catch! I'm going to teach you on how to have fun! I'm going to teach you how to show emotion in the right way! You're going to smile, cry, whatever! We'll read, draw, write, whatever! I assure you that this is going to be the best deal you'll ever had!"

Cole thinks about it. Since Jayson wants her to be a lady it would work in his and Jayson's favor... but Nya needs to be herself as well. Cole can't FORCE her to be someone she isn't.

"That's a good bargain but one thing I want you to add."

Nya looks at Cole, "What do you want to add?"

"Be a disciplined version of yourself. I don't want you to be a slave or some robot. Be obedient, hard-working, and yourself."

Nya smiles, "I like that addition Cole! Now we have a deal?"

"Yes. Yes we do."

Cole holds out his hand to shake but Nya drops her bags and hugs him. She laughs at Cole's shock.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Cole I'm telling you that this is going to be the best deal you ever had!"

Little they know, Kai was watching them from a hill far away.

* * *

><p>"Count Jayson I'm sorry that you had to hear this..."<p>

"Kai... it's OK. It's OK!"

Gale and Kai look at each other. Of course the two of them knew that Count Jason wasn't OK. The love of his life has been spotted hugging her newest mercenary! Count Jayson couldn't imagine the conversation those two were hugging to lead up to Nya hugging. Hugging leads to kisses and kisses lead to touching and touching leads to children!

"What are you going to do about it Count Jayson? Separate the two?" Gale asks.

"I remember telling the two of you to try and separate them!" Count Jason yells.

Gale scoffs, "No offense Count Jayson but wouldn't it be weird to just walk up between them during some conversation? They would get suspicious! Since Cole is a magician he'll just use some 'Abra Kadabra' on us! We'll have to do it in secret. At the point you want us to strike, we'll pounce!"

Count Jayson sighs, "You have a point Gale. Keep on watching the two of them, if this gets worse... I'm going to kill Cole. I have too much on the line to just throw it all away."

Gale and Kai look at each other. Count Jayson threatening to murder somebody? It's unspeakable! Gale couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Count Jayson will send Kai and her on secret missions to stalk his love and her little friend. This means that the Count will spend more tome trying to correct his lover than with her!

Kai on the other hand was happy about this decision. If Cole and Nya get caught doing the wrong thing at the wrong time, yes, Nya will get in a lot of trouble but Cole... that BASTARD... will have his head chopped off, burned alive, shot in the heart, etc. When he's outside of Nya's life, the Count and his Lady's love will be indescribable.

"Do as you wish Count Jayson." Kai and Gale say in unison.

The door opens and Garmadon and Misako pop their heads through the door. Count Jayson looks at the two with an angry facial expression.

"What do the two of you want?" He asks with a harsh tone.

Garmadon and Misako look at each other. Darmadon speak, "Lady Nya and Cole came back with groceries. Zane wants to know what you wanted for dinner. Lady Nya made a suggestion, she wants tomato soup with macaroni and cheese on the side."

"Tell Zane to ignore her request. Tell him to make lasagna with salad on the side."

"Ok Count Jayson." Misako and Garmadon bown and leave the room.

Kai walks up to Count Jayson and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want me to bring Nya upstairs?" Kai asks.

The Count skies his head, "No, I'll speak to her in private after dinner."

* * *

><p>"Alright Cole let's continue to read the story! It's not that long. I think it's about like 10 chapters! If we read a chapter everyday, we'll be down with it soon!" Nya says.<p>

Cole glares at Nya. "Why do you want to continue it so badly? Is there a specific part you like?"

"No!" Nya answers, "I just like romance! I like loves stories and songs and stuff like that!"

"But we didn't even eat dinner. Are you hungry?"

Nya opens a bottle of wine and pours it into two cups. Cole gives her an irritated look. Nya looks at him and smirks.

"I was going to pour some apple juice for the two of us but I have to be mature! So what's more mature then some red wine? I won't drink too much though! We have to be mature young adults, which means being drunk is not on the list!" Nya says with a smirk.

"Well if you want red wine that's fine with me. Since you've poured a cup for me, I won't deny it." Cole says.

Nya give him his glass and she sits next to him on a love seat. Cole opens the book while Nya tries to get comfortable. Once she is comfortable, Nya holds up her glass.

"CHEERS!" She squeals.

Nya looks at the confused expression on Cole's face. She sighs and shakes her head in disappointment.

"You and I say 'cheers' and we hit our cups together!" Nya explains.

Cole nods his head. "Ok then. Cheers."

The two friends hit their cups together. Nya grabs the book from Cole's lap and looks at the second chapter.

"OK I'll read it Mister so sit back and listen to my beautiful voice!"

* * *

><p><em>Ren and Takanouske make it to the ice cram parlor just in time. R<em>_en got vanilla and chocolate ice cream while Takanouske got rocky road and jamoca. The two of them talk to each other for ten minutes until Ren takes out her phone to look at the time._

_"Oh my gosh! It's 5:30! I have to go back to Kite and Eight to get the berries! My family might get worried and start looking for me! See you later Takanouske and thanks for everything!" _

_Ren and Takanouske wave goodbye to each other. Ren starts to run back to where she left Kite and Eight. By the time she returns, Kite smiles and gives her a basket full of berries. Ren accepts the basket with a bright smile._

_"Thank you for picking these for me! I'm sure it took you a while!" _

_Eight returns the smile, "You're welcome Ren!"_

_Kite wipes his brow, "Yeah it did takes us an hour or so. It would have taken us longer but I had Eight by my side to help me out! I picked the juiciest berries we could find in this field. We were going to search more but we didn't want you to come back and panic. I hope you're happy with what we gave you."_

_Ren's smile grows, "I'm fine with the berries you have given me! I hope I can see the two of you tomorrow. I'm not doing any work tomorrow."_

_"We'll see you tomorrow as well!" Kite and Eight say in unison._

_Ren runs down the hill back to her family's house. Her family is happy with all the berries that Ren brought back to them. Ren doesn't tell her family about her meeting with Kite, Eight, and Takanouske during dinner. The family of three enjoy a beautiful, delicious berry pie together. After she eats the pie, Ren goes to her room and falls asleep._

_ §_

_The next day, Ren is outside, sitting by a nearby lake. She sits along the lake with her feet in the water humming a tune. The light was forcing itself to bee seen through the trees and vines surrounding the lake. Birds chirped and bugs communicated with each other. Ten couldn't help but relax in this environment._

_"Hey Ren! How are you doing?"_

_Ten turns around to see Takanouske, the boy she met yesterday. He runs over to her and takes a seat right next to her. He smiles at her and she returns a smile._

_"I didn't really expect to see you here. I like to spend time at this lake because of its away from town. If I get annoyed or I just need a break from something, this is the first place I go to." Takanouske says._

_Ren replies, "You're right. Not a lot of people know about this place and that's a good thing. If people found out about this place, they would tear down the forest and turn the lake into a pool for some hotel or they might get rid of the lake in general."_

_Takanouske nods his head in agreement, "It's nice to see that someone else enjoys this just as much as I do! Who knew that one of these days that I would meet someone kinda like me?"_

_Ren giggles at Takanouske's comment. She was glad to have someone as lively and cheerful as she was. Sure, everyone has their own problems but knowing that someone else is going through the same thing makes everything feel better. Ten can see this as a beautiful friendship in the making._

_From a distance, Kite looks down at the two teens talking. He couldn't help but feel enmity toward the boy. Who is he and what makes him so special to Ren? Kite spent an hour yesterday with his younger brother picking berries for Ren and her family! What has he done for her?_

_Kite turns away from the duo in disgust. Kite didn't like what he was seeing at all. The little blonde boy talking to Ren shouldn't even be near her! If anything, that should be him down there! This boy is crossing a dangerous line! Kite knows that he'll have to come up with a plan to spend more time with Ren. He's going to need all the help he can get to stop that blonde boy from getting close to Ren._

_Somebody tugs on Kite's coat, "Hey big brother."_

_Kite looks down to see Eight holding on to him, "Is there something wrong? You look upset."_

_"It's OK Eight! I'm fine. I was thinking about a few things..."_

_"Like what big bro?"_

_"Eight I need you to do me a favor."_

_Eight looks at his brother curiously, "What do you need big bro?"_

_"Since you're so young and adorable to certain people," Kite says, "would you like to help me stop someone from stealing Ren from your big brother? You see, I want Ren and I... to be more then just friends and in order to do that, we'll have to take out the competition."_

_Eight didn't understand why Kite wanted a boy out of Ren's life. Kite can see the confusion on his face. Since Eight is too young to understand what dating is. Little does Eight know, Kite is using his lack of knowledge to his advantage. Kite knew Eight didn't want to refuse, he knows that Eight wants him to be happy all the time._

_"Sure Kite! I'll help you and Ren become more then friends!" Eight says._

_Kite pats his little brother on the head, "Thanks Eight. I owe you one!"_

_The two brothers run away from the chatting teens, leaving them alone by the lake._

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! Why would the older brother do that to his younger brother? That's so cruel! Is it wrong for Ren to be friends with another boy? Why does he feel so threatened?" Nya asks angrily.<p>

She turns to Cole, who was sipping on his wine. Nya looks at her cup to see it empty. She places the empty cup on a nearby coffee table. She sighs.

"It's pretty upsetting that the teen feels threatened by another boy, because he picked some berries for her, that doesn't mean anything. You can tell that Kite was trying to get Ren to fall for him." Cole says.

Nya eyes Cole, "How do YOU know?"

"He kept on dragging it. He was telling Ren that he would of been out there longer if it wasn't for his little brother. Kite said that he picked the best berries out for her and that he would have went deeper into the field to get more."

Nya nods her head slowly, "True, true. It even says that he wiped his brow. He should of taken off his shirt, maybe that would work."

Nya sees Cole glare at her. She smiles and rolls her eyes. "Let's go to the dining room to see if dinner's ready! You must be starving like I am! My stomach was grumbling until I had some of that red wine!"

Cole finishes his wine and helps Nya up from the love seat. "Are you sure you're fine Nya? Did you have a bit too much?"

Nya laughs, "I'm good! Just a wee bit on the hyper side! Let's just go to the dining room! I hope Zane made the macaroni extra cheesy!"

The two of them leave the library.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! Chapter 4! I think I'll focus on one story at a time for now! I hope you guys enjoyed this attempt for a comeback! I've missed all of you! Now I have one important question for you guys:<strong>

**Did anything in this chapter seem ODD to you?**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Again! So what's this like.. Chapter 5? This chapter may be a bit short but it's better to have a short one than no chapter at all! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The dining room was full of silence. Nya looks down at her plate in disappointment. Where is her tomato soup and macaroni and cheese? What's with the lasagna and... garden salad? Usually when Nya makes a request, everyone haves what she wants. What's with this misunderstanding?<p>

"Is there something wrong Nya?" Count Jayson asks.

Nya sighs, "Yeah, my dinner isn't what I wanted. I was having a HUGE craving for some tomato soup!"

"I told Zane to make some lasagna with salad for dinner. Is there a problem with that?"

Nya was about to yell at Jay until she meets a cold stare from Cole, who was across the table from her. She closes her mouth and picks at her food. Zane frowns at the sight of Nya picking at her food. He looks to his left to see if P.i.X.A.L felt the same way. P.I.X.A.L looks at him and she shakes her head, which makes Zane's frown grow.

Lloyd breaks the silence, "So is anyone going to the fair this weekend? I heard that there's going to be lots of food and games! How about all of us go out for some fun and relaxation! Zane and P.I.X.A.L are in the kitchen all day and poor little me! I need a few people to fight and kill once in a while CJ! You barely go outside which means I'm locked up in this castle as well!"

Nya gasps. This fair might be all that Cole needs! A few games might make him yell in happiness or yell in anger! He'll taste some food and smile when it's good or secretly spit it into a napkin! With a few lessons on how to show emotion will make Cole ready for this fair! Maybe he'll stop wearing black and wear some colors like pink, purple, salmon, or rainbow!

"Lloyd that's a great idea!" Nya says. "All of us should spend time with each other this weekend! You guys need to go outside once in a wild. Cole and I just went outside today and the sun was shining beautifully on us! All the townspeople were happy and healthy..."

Count Jayson cuts Nya off, "I know you like going on adventures Nya but..."

"I know what the risks are!" Despite the risks, we should all go! Stop worrying and have a bit of fun! Don't you want to award all of your hard-working staff?"

Everyone looks at Count Jayson. The Count looks at everyone in the eyes. If he said no, they would pretend to let it go but all of them... well... everyone except Cole, Zane, P.I.X.A.L, Misako, and Garmadon would yell at him. If he said yes, all of them can go out for a night and enjoy themselves, but are at risked for getting killed! Jayson sighs and opens his mouth to speak, but Cole beats him to the punch.

"Before you make your decision Count Jayson, think about all of us." Cole says, "You have four mercenaries and poor Lloyd doesn't go outside unless you go outside. If you're concerned about your and Nya's safety, just look around. Though Zane, P.I.X.A.L, Miasko, and Garmadon aren't mercenaries, I'm sure they can kill people just as well as we can."

Cole's comment brings smiles onto the non-mercenaries and Lloyd's faces. Count Jayson uses all of his self-control to hide his anger and rage. He looks at Cole and forces a million-dollar smile to form on his face.

"Cole you're right. I shouldn't worry because I have my four mercenaries along with my chefs and servants along with me! With the eight of you with me, nothing will happen to my Lovely Lady and me." the Count says.

Gale blinks, "Uh... What does that mean Count Jayson?"

"Yes, all of us are going to the fair."

The dining room is full of cheering, hooting, and hollering. Nya picks up her cup and looks at Cole. Cole picks up his cup and the two of them hit their cups together.

"Cheers." They say in unison.

Kai watches the duo with a disgusted look on his face. Gale hides her excitement by eating her salad. Nya looks down at her plate to see her lasagna and salad still in tact. She looks up at Cole, who is eating his food.

"Does it taste good? I;m not really a fan of fancy food." Nya asks.

Cole gives Nya a thumbs up and she smiles. Nya knows that it's good because Zane made it. She just wanted to see how Cole would reply. Sure, a thumbs up isn't a big deal to most people but when it came to Nya seeing Cole do it made her faith in Cole grow a bit.

"This fair sounds interesting! Maybe you can spend some time with your mistress!" Kai says while looking at Count Jayson.

Nya laughs, "Kai! Don't put Jay on the spot like that! If he wants to spend time with me..."

"Tomorrow we'll go outside for a walk."

Everyone turns their heads to Count Jayson. Did he just say that he was going to go outside without any hesitation? Count Jayson just says 'No' when it comes to the great outdoors. Why is he so quick to go outside?

"Whoa. First, it was the festival. Now, you're going outside with Lady Nya! WHOO HOO! That means I'm going outside too! Of course, I'm going got be either behind or in front of you, making sure that some crazy doesn't come out and hurt you and all of that!" Lloyd screams.

Misako frowns, "Lloyd we know that you're excited but you don't have to be so loud!"

"Oh... sorry about that! I just got very excited! Please accept my apology Count Jayson!" Lloyd says quietly.

The Count smiles, "I forgive you Lloyd. Since you're so excited for tomorrow, you can bring whatever you want to bring with you."

This makes Lloyd shake in excitement. Garmadon and Misako look away from their son in disappointment. The dining room is filled with different conversations and even laughter. Nya likes how lively everyone is. Even Cole seems a bit happier than usual! Nya looks down at her plate to see it empty. The lasagna tasted delicious and the sale went along with it perfectly!

Nya couldn't help but growl. Why was she so picky earlier with the food? It would be delicious because Zane made it! It look good, smells good, why wouldn't she eat it? Maybe Cole's right. She DOES need more discipline!

Eventually, everyone finished their food and went to their rooms for the night.

* * *

><p>Cole lies down on his bed with a book in his hands. His room was silent, you could hear a pin drop... or a door opening.<p>

"Nya if you want to come in just come in."

Nya walks into the room and closes the door behind her. She has a white book in her hands. Collects his book away and glares at Nya, who was looking around his room as if she were in a trance.

"Did you drink more wine?" Cole asks.

Nya smiles, "Yes I most certainly did but not a lot! Your room is so..."

"So what?"

"Depressing! It needs some color! A dark purple will suit it! You're whole room is BLACK."

Cole gives Nya a blank look, "Actually black absorbs all of the color..."

"When I was in school I learned that black equals no color while white equals color!" Nya says.

Nya drops a book on Cole's bed. Cole picks it up and flips through it. Nya smiles as he looks through the book.

"This book is from that dusty old library! It's all about emotions and how to express them without being too emotional! I'm sure this book will help you! It's 549 pages all about your feelings and emotions! So far, you're what society would call a psychopath because you have no compassion for others!" Nya explains.

Cole puts the book down and looks up at Nya.

"Do you like it?" Nya asks.

Cole cringes, "What is WRONG with you? Do you think I can actually learn all these emotions like... 'boredom, lovey dovey, SEDUCTIVE? What are you trying to do to me?"

Nya sits down on the bed. "I'm going go make you smile by the time the fair comes around! That is my goal! I was able to eat that delicious lasagna without complaining because I wanted to be a disciplined, young lady, so one goal for you was met at dinner!"

Cole sighs, "I understand. Since you and Jayson have that picnic tomorrow, I'll bring this book along so I can... study it."

"That's the spirit!" Nya squeals.

Nya puts both of her index fingers by Cole's lips. "Now I'm going to make a 'U' with your mouth. I'll do it three times and after that, you're on your own!"

"I don't like this idea."

"Too bad Cole! You're going to smile and you're going to like it!"

Outside of the bedroom Lloyd, Miasko, Garmadon, P.I.X.A.L, and Zane watch, trying to hold in their laughter. The five of them like that Nya and Cole are trying to fix each others weak points.

"The thought of Cole sharing emotion... sounds impossible." Mask whispers.

Garmadon speaks softly, "So is the thought Nya being a mature, disciplined young lady."

"Do you think we should help the both of them work on each other?" P.I.X.A.L asks quietly.

Zane shakes his head. "No." He answers softly, "It's between the two of them. Let's see if it works though.

"Alright Cole! Try to smile without my help!" Nya commands.

"Fine."

The five peeping toms look closer into the room and recoil in fear. Nya's face becomes pale.

"Did I smile?" Cole asks.

Nya hesitates, "Uh... you looked like... a psychopathic murderer. BUT THAT'S A START!"

"This is pointless." Cole mumbles.

"No its not! Try harder! You just need the motivation!"

Nya keeps on teaching Cole how to smile while the Count's staff and Lloyd watch.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why but creepy smiles make me smile too. I think I can thank Investigation Discovery for that! :3<strong>

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ninjago Season 5 was BOSS! WAAAAAAAY better than Season 4 IMO (Besides Zane's 'Death' being one of the millions of cons: Ninjago City didn't need all of that technology it was fine the way it was IMO). If you want to watch Season 5 you can use Watch Cartoon Network or Youtube. The best part is:**

**10 free episodes you can watch! It's basically the whole season. You may have a few episodes from the new season On Demand, depending on your service provider (Verizion FTW!).**

**Anyway... Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Count Jayson and Nya walk peacefully in a forest with Kai and Gale behind them and Cole and Lloyd in front of them. Lloyd is skipping while Cole is reading a book. Kai and Gale are talking about the fair behind the two lovebirds. Nya smiles at her lover. She likes the peaceful feel the forest gives off.<p>

"See Jayson? And you all ways said that going outside is dangerous! We have all of our mercenaries protecting us! We can go wherever ewe want, when we want!" Nya says.

Count Jayson smiles, "You do have a point, but I won't go out too often."

"What? CJ you have to think about me! Think about ME! For once! I always think about you! You see me and pass by me everyday! When will you notice me? I'm in that castle day after day! I may have a vitamin D deficiency!" Lloyd complains.

Cole sighs, "Lloyd you sound like Nya when she's whining. So please calm down."

Lloyd gasps at Cole''s comment. "You're right I just wants him to notice me so I can..."

Cole glares at Lloyd. Lloyd faces forward with a smirk on his face. Cole notices his smirk and continues to read the book Nya gave him last night. The Count notices Cole's book and looks down at Nya. Nya looks up at her lover a gives him a giant smile, which makes Jayson sigh.

Eventually the two settled on a picnic area. Nya spreads out the satin red picnic blanket. Jayson sits on the blanket and empties the picnic basket. Kai smiles as he watches Nya feed Jayson and vice versa. He knew that those two were a match made in heaven. His smile grows when he sees Cole reading a book under a tree, far from the couple.

"Hey Kai!"

Kai turns around to see Gale with two apples in her hand. Gale throws one of the apples at Kai. He catches it and takes a bite out of it.

"This taste delicious! Where did you get the apple from?" He asks.

Gale points to a nearby tree, "I got it from the tree over there. When I saw you dazing into space over here, I though you needed a little something to make time pass by."

"I wasn't daydreaming, I was looking at Cole." Kai says.

"So you're a mercenary AND a stalker? Pretty impressive if you ask me!"

Kai glares at Gale, "We're both in the same boat. You haven't been going out with Nya as much. Before yesterday, I don't remember the last time I went outside! Lloyd actually tells the truth when he complains about not going outside. It does get boring in the castle."

"Are you planning something? What are you going to do to poor little Cole? Poison him, burn him alive, shoot him, or..."

"Shhh!" Kai says, "Lloyd's about to speak to him. I want to hear what their conversation is going to be about!"

Across the field from Kai and Gale, Lloyd is walks up to Cole and sits next to him. Cole doesn't look up from his book when Lloyd sits next to him.

"What a beautiful day we're having!" Lloyd says.

No answer.

"What are you reading?"

No answer.

"Man Nya is right! You do need to smile more. That practice smiling course might help you a lot."

Cole snaps his fingers and a gun appears in his hand. "What do you know?"

"Whoa! Take a chill pill! We all have issues in life! Mine happens to be social awkwardness. I've been locked up in that castle for so long, I don't even know how to communicate with the hotties! In fact, I don't remember the last time I've seen a hotty!"

Cole replies, "Well I think you're hot."

Gale and Kai laugh while Lloyd blinks in shock. Cole continues on.

"So is Gale, Kai, Nya, and Count Jayson. I can see sweat running down your face. Gale and Kai is eating apples to regain some energy. If you like at Nya and Count Jayson over there, the two of them are drinking water. You should ask them for a cup before you get dehydrated."

Lloyd sighs, "Cole... that's not what... I mean... oh gosh..."

Cole drops his gun and opens up the book. Lloyd grabs the book and flips through it.

"So Nya gave you a book on how to show emotion? That's pretty sad but hey! Everyone's different and I can't judge you! I could have been in the same situation you were in when you were growing up."

Cole grabs the book out of Lloyd's hands. "Thanks for your concern Lloyd but I'm..."

"Cole what do you like?"

Kai and Gale sneak up against the tree Lloyd and Cole were under. They want to hear Cole and Lloyd's conversation better. They were curious. There has to be something that makes even the emotionless smile with glee.

"I like death, blood, murdering, black, black holes, space, and weapons."

Kai and Gale look at each other in confusion. Lloyd takes a few seconds to come up with a statement.

"So if you murdered someone with your gun... you would lick their blood, place them in a black casket, launch them into space, watch them get sucked into a black hole, and admit that you caused the person's death?"

Cole nods his head, "I've seen people get murdered. It didn't effect me in any way. The first murder I remember was when I was four. My Dad killed his father because of he raped–––"

"That's enough Cole I don't want to hear anymore!" Lloyd says quickly.

Lloyd couldn't help but shake the feeling that there's something else he's hiding behind those yellow eyes of his. So his Dad murdered his grandfather... by the way it sounds I think he got away with it. Maybe there's something else he's hiding...

"What do I need in order to smile like this smiley face on page 67?"

Cole points to the smiley face and Lloyd scratches his head. What can Lloyd show Cole in order to see a smile appear on his face? Well... since they're in a forest, that means there are animals and beautiful flowers! Even the heartless are suckers for some eggs hatching and flowers blooming!

Lloyd grabs Cole and drags him to a nearby rose bush and trees. Cole's eyes light up at the sight.

"Look at these beautiful roses! Be careful though, the thorns can hurt!"

Cole's eyes get wider. Lloyd notices this and smirks. He looks around to find another marvel of nature. After a few seconds, Lloyd points to a tree with a bird watching over her eggs.

"See? On this tree there's a bird's nest and if you look very closely, there are cracks! The eggs are going to hatch soon!" Lloyd says.

Lloyd looks around and points another tree, "This one has a beehive!"

The eggs in the bird's nest crack open and the chicks begin to cry. The mother bird gets ready to feed the birds. Lloyd looks at Cole, waiting for his reaction.

"This is..."

"This is what Cole? Spit it out!"

"Beautiful!"

Cole snaps his fingers and the whole seen is engulfed in flames. The flames disappear after a few seconds. The once happy bird family is now golden-brown. Cole climbs up the tree and grabs the whole nest. Lloyd can't believe what he just saw. One of the most beautiful things nature has to offer has been burnt to a crisp.

"Cole what was that for? You just roasted a bird family and a colony of bees!" Lloyd asks.

Cole answers, "A beautiful idea! You're a genius Lloyd! If Jayson and Nya run out of meat, they can eat the birds!"

Lloyd stares at Cole in disbelief. There's obviously something that happened back then to turn him into an psychopath. Everyone is born a happy baby! What event turned a happy baby into a psychopathic murderer? Obviously his parents had something to do with it but how?

Cole returns, "Lloyd? Are you okay? You seem a bit out of it."

"I just witness you kill a family of birds! Imagine how the the poor mother felt! Her children was just born and to see her children die right in front of her!"

"But she died too. She didn't cry or yell in agony."

"How do you feel Cole?"

"I think I'm hungry. My stomach is hurting."

Lloyd facepalms. Nya can't do this all by herself. She'll need some help in order to make him show some emotion. How can you turn a psychopath into a compassionate, optimistic person?

* * *

><p>"I'm enjoying this picnic a lot."<p>

"I'm glad you're enjoying it Jayson!"

Count Jayson looks at Kai and Gale, who were under the tree Cole was under. His attention is grabbed by the huge burnt chunk of the forest caused by Cole. He sees Lloyd smiling repeatedly in Cole's face. Nya looks in the direction her lover is looking. She gasps.

"Lloyd's not supposed to teach him how to show emotion!" Nya pouts. "That's my job."

Count Jayson's heart skips a beat. Nya is trying to help Cole show emotion? Why is she trying to perform an impossible task, on COLE of all people?

"You're teaching Cole how to show emotion?" He asks.

Nya nods her head, "Yep! Cole and I made a deal yesterday before we came back home."

"A deal to do what?"

Nya smiles, "It's a secret, but I think you'll like Cole's end of the bargain!"

Nya takes a leg from the gold-brown momma bird. She stuffs it into her lovers mouth. Jayson eats the chicken leg while glaring at Cole.

"Why are you looking over there?" Nya kisses Jayson on the cheek, "You should be looking down here Mister!"

Jayson's face reddens, "I'm sorry Nya it's just that... the giant black part of the forest is... too noticeable.

"It's okay! You do have a point though, but this isn't about the forest, it's about me and you!"

The lovers share a passionate kiss. Gale watches from a distance in disgust. Nya needs a grave! That should be her kissing Count Jayson! Not her! She's not worthy to be breathing in the air he breathes! Kai notices her face and laughs.

"I agree too! Those two need a room!" Kai says.

Gale responses, "Yeah... you're right... they do need a room..."

Gale knows that she needs to get rid of Kai and Nya in a flash in order to have the Count all to herself. But how is she going to do it?

"You see Lloyd, my mother bought me my first gun when I was seven years old. It was a Christmas gift. I didn't use it that much because we didn't have a weapons store in our little village. But that didn't stop me from practicing..."

"Cole! Put the gun down! What are you going to shoot with the gun? The tree? "

Cole nods, "Yes. No one cares about nature."

"I CARE about nature!" Lloyd argues.

Cole smirks, "Sure, when you think about reduce, reuse, and recycle, you see three green arrows making a triangle. On the other hand when it comes to toxic waste, you usually think of some green, thick liquid. When you think about garbage, you see dark green trash with green green waves to represent the odor."

"I can't argue with that logic. Shoot the tree." Lloyd says.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

Lloyd and Cole turn around to see Nya and Count Jayson walking over to them. Lloyd smiles and Cole glares at the two of them.

The Count shakes his head in disappoint meant, "Why are you about to shoot a tree?"

"Is it wrong to train? What if someone tries to sneak into the castle while you're sleeping? You'll a need a sniper to stop them." Cole says with a smirk.

Count Jayson opens his mouth and Nya puts her hand over it. She smiles at Cole.

"Shoot the tree. Let's see what you can do with that gun of yours."

Cole fires a bullet into a tree, making it collapse. Lloyd and Count Jayson watch in horror. Nya claps and Lloyd joins her. Kai and Gale run out of their hiding spot. Kai gives Cole an angry glare.

"What do you think you're doing?! What if the trunk of the tree snapped and landed on YOU?" Kai asks.

"It's something I grew up doing most of my life and I like it."

That's when Cole smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh... most of you guys expect to type some long flashback. I will SOON.:D But not now! ):D<strong>

**Oh and sorry if you see Jason instead of Jayson! I think the Mac is automatically autocorrecting it. TT^TT**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back! So... Enjoy! Eat your Lays or snuggle up in your blanket! Enjoy!**

Nya and Count Jayson were in the Count's office. Nya looks around, in boredom while Jayson looks out of a eight-foot tall window. Nya starts to dance but gets tired of moving around. She sits on her lover desk, trying to get his attention, but he still looks out the window. Nya sighs.

"I'm bored Jayson! Can we go back outside again?"

"Keep a good distance away from Cole."

Nya gasps at Jay's command. Why should she stay away from him? After all, Jayson did hire HIM for HER.

"Why should I stay away from Cole? He is such a great mercenary! He even bought cooked birds for us earlier!" Nya asks.

Count Jayson turns around to face Nya, "Yes he did! He burned a family of birds alive! He shot down a tree and smiled! Nya! He burned part of the forest! I can see the burnt part of the forest from here!"

"Well of course you can see it from here! Your office is located on the top floor of the castle and the window is taller than YOU! Some times villagers cut down trees in the forest, you don't complain about that. When did you start caring about the environment?" Nya's voice had a bit of anger in it.

"Nya you don't understand! He can be dangerous! I don't want him to hurt you!"

Nya scoffs at Jayson, "Cole doesn't even hold my hand when we're alone! When will he HURT me? I don't have a single scratch on me! Cole knows that he shouldn't touch me! He knows how to act with me! He's not some insane dude! If he was insane, I might be dead or he probably would've raped me!"

"Nya all I'm saying is that you should..."

Nya cuts Jayson off, "Is it because you found out about my deal with Cole? Do you have a problem with me trying to teach him how to emotions? Do you have a problem with my friendship with Cole. Is there something wrong with the relationship I have with him?"

Her question sends a shiver down the Count's spine. Count jayson didn't want to hear the word 'relationship' when it came to her and Cole. They should have a FRIENDSHIP. Not a RELATIONSHIP. What do the two of them do when they're alone?

"Nya you are getting angry for no reason! I just want you to keep a distance away from him. That shouldn't be a big deal. Just go out with Gale for some girl time instead. The two of you can talk about food, weight loss, children, marriage, whatever!"

"NO! I have a mission and my mission is with Cole, not with Gale. Gale already has a personality that needs to be contained. The more I'm away from her, the better. Cole on the other hand has just smiled and I can build upon that with help from Lloyd!"

Nya walks out of the room and slams the door shut. The Count growls in anger.

"The two of you can come out now."

Gale and Kai drop their black sheets. Gale runs up to Count Jayson and pouts. "Is my personality really that huge?" Gale asks.

"You have a bright and beautiful personality Gale. Nya was angry so she was just saying whatever popped into her head first." Jason says.

Gale blushes at her Count's comment, "Thanks Count Jason! Thank you for your comment! I appreciate it!"

"Alright Gale calm down, let's tell him what we heard."

Count Jayson gives Kai a questioning look. "What do you mean by that?"

Kai explains, "Gale and I were listening to Cole and Lloyd's conversation while you and Nya were spending time together. Apparently Lloyd, the chefs, and the servants saw Nya teaching Cole how to smile in his room yesterday. Nya was putting her fingers on his face, trying to get him smile."

The Count looks away from Kai and faces his eight-foot window. The room is silent for a few minutes. Kai and Gale can tell that Jayson isn't happy about the news. The fact of losing Nya is too much for him to bear, especially after everything he's done for her.

"I'm not going to do anything about this problem."

Kai and Gale look at Count Jayson in shock. No anger, no screaming, no punching, no objects being thrown all around the room. Absolutely nothing.

Kai speaks, "Is there anything you want us to do? Do you..."

"Yes Kai. There IS something I want the two of you to do for me."

"What do you want us to do Count Jayson?" Gale asks.

"The two of you have two important missions for the two of you." Jason says, "One, I need you to manipulate the others into hanging around with Nya and Cole. Two, venture to local towns and villages and ask about their magician population."

"Uh... I understand the first one but why do you want to ask about magicians? Shouldn't we ask them about Cole?" Gale asks.

Count Jayson shakes his head, "No you shouldn't just ask them about Cole. Each town has their own magician population. When you ask a normal villager about a magician, you have a chance of the villager bringing you to a magician's house."

"Based on what Gale and I heard at the picnic, it may be easy to dig up dirt on Cole. By the way it sounds, his parents were convicts." Kai says.

Gale adds, "Remember he did say that his mother gave him his first gun seven or something like that!"

"I can't believe Nya sees all of this right in front of her eyes and she still wants to be with him. Sadly, I still have to be patient. Cole may have a volatile personality and I don't want Nya to go through hell."

"Is there anything else you want us to do?" Kai asks.

Jayson claps his hands, "Yes! I want you to buy weapons that can kill magicians. A weapon isn't going to kill Cole. I'll give you the money before you leave."

* * *

><p>"Alright Zane and P.I.X.A.L you can use either lemon or lime. Either way, since they're both naturally acidic, you can clean the raw meat with them. After you clean them you put the cleaned meat into a pot of boiling water. Add salt and vinegar to the water, let it sit for five or so minutes then use a strainer to drain the water out and BOOM! Your chance of getting some disease thanks to unclean meat goes down."<p>

Zane and P.I.X.A.L are writing notes in a cookbook. Lloyd smiles at Cole.

"You can cook to without using your 'hocus locus'? I'm impressed!" Lloyd says.

Garmadon sighs, "'HOCUS POCUS' Lloyd!"

"What's the differences Dad?"

Garmadon facepalms at Lloyd's question. Everyone but Gale, Kai, and the Lovers were downstairs in the kitchen. P.I.X.A.L and Zane are writing down cooking tips from Cole while Misako and Garmadon were reading a book together. Lloyd was sitting down in a chair looking through a newspaper.

"What should we cook for the fair Cole?" Zane asks, "Should we make roast beef, pork chops, or foreign dishes?"

Cole glares at Zane, "Zane, the fair is going to be FULL of different types of food! We don't want to overeat now. Obesity is a serious problem."

"Cole's right Zane." Lloyd says, "You should bring your cookbook just in case we encounter something tasty! P.I.X.A.L can analyze it and BOOM! A new thing to add into your Cooking Mama book of recipes!"

Zane smiles, "Brilliant idea Lloyd! But what should we make for dinner tonight? Count Jayson has given P.I.X.A.L and I the opportunity to cook what we want!"

"Please make sure the dish isn't too greasy for the Count and his Lady. We don't want to give them heartburn." P.I.X.A.L adds.

"How about some salmon?" Misako asks.

Garmadon thinks deeply, "We need more meat! Steak, maybe?"

"Oh! Uh... how about some schnitzel with lemon?" Lloyd suggest.

Everyone glares at Cole. Cole meets everyone's eyes. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"What would YOU like to for dinner tonight?" Everyone asks in unison.

Cole sighs, "Hmmm... Bourbon chicken, mashed potatoes, broccoli or whatever. We need vegetables in our dishes. We need all the vitamins we can get, especially since some of you don't have the opportunity to go outside."

Everyone smiles at Cole. Cole looks at everyone in confusion.

"Why are you guys so happy?" He asks.

"You may not show emotion but you're pretty friendly!" Misako says.

P.I.X.A.L grins, "You're like a a teddy bear on the inside aren't you?"

Cole smiles at P.I.X.A.L's comment. "Thank you! I do like to stuff bears after I shoot them."

Everyone in the room laughs. Nya runs into the kitchen with an angry written all over her face. Everyone stops laughing and the kitchen is silent.

"What's wrong Nya?" Garmadon asks.

Nya answers, "After an argument with Jayson, I've been thinking long and hard. Finally, I have come to face the fact that Count Jayson is a big baby! I need everyone's help to make Cole here show some more emotion!"

"But last night you did it..."

"Yes but that was then this is now! Will all of you help or what?"

Everyone looks at Cole, then at an angry Nya.

"Sure!" Everyone but Cole says.

Nya smiles, "Good! Now let's go outside! I have something planned for everyone!"

* * *

><p><strong>Things are heating up... I think!<strong>

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well Winter break is pretty much over! For those in NY, NJ, and Connecticut I hope we actually have school on Monday (Haven'thadcomputerinamonthXD)! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Guys I welcome you to our anger management session!"<p>

Nya smiles as everyone looks at the table behind her. The table has applesauce, cups of water, cups of hot tea, books, and marker. Zane and Lloyd exchange worried looks. Why would Nya want to do an anger management course on a beautiful day like this?

"Now I know you're wondering why we're doing some anger management thing," Nya says, "it's because I want to see what pushes your buttons! Maybe you hate bugs and you want to exterminate each one of them. Maybe it's someone's attitude makes you want to punch them in the face!"

Misako frowns, "Nya, we've been trained to be patient. We do work serve a Count and his Lady after all."

Nya throws a cup of water in Misako's face. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Excuses! Excuses! Let's see what will push you on the edge!"

Misako takes a few deep breaths. Lloyd and Garmadon slowly back away from her. Zane, P.I.X.A.L, and Cole look at each other with blank expressions. Nya growls at the three of them.

"Are you guys planning something?" She asks.

Zane opens his mouth but Lloyd beats him to the punch. "Nya! You have HOT TEA! The burns will hurt! You have books! Words HURT Nya! Applesauce... is a chocking hazard!"

Cole looks at Nya, "Lloyd don't have a panic attack. Let's play along with her little game."

Cole walks up to the table. He takes a cup of tea and drinks it.

"Ginger tea? You're evil! This stuff can irritate the eyes!" He says with a smirk.

Lloyd gasps, "I want some!"

Lloyd dashes to the table. Nya grabs a book and smacks him with it. Misako and Garmadon watch in shock as Lloyd falls onto the ground, face first. Garmadon grabs on of Misako's arms. Misako face slowly turns red.

"Maybe we can do something else? Maybe we can practice crying? We could watch a sad movie! Titanic would be nice!" P.I.X.A.L suggests.

Nya picks up the marker from the table, "I have a better thing in mind.

"Alright so you have $10,000 in your possession. Please spend your money wisely."

Kai takes the money out of Count Jayson's hand. Gale looks at the money with a giant smile on her face. She jumps up and down in excitement. Kai rolls his eyes while Jayson smiles at her.

"Kai you can learn a thing or two from Gale here. She's eager and full of energy!" Count Jayson says with a smile.

"NYA NO!"

Kai, Gale, and Jayson runt to the eight-foot mirror to see Nya drawing on Zane's face. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Cole was helping Lloyd off the ground while Garmadon is talking to his wife, who looks upset. P.I.X.A.L is covered from head to toe in applesauce.

"What is Nya doing?" Kai asks with a hint of anger in his voice.

Nya picks up Zane. She turns around and tosses him at Cole and Lloyd. The three of them hit the table, making the table collapse. Kai and Count Jayson laugh while Gale stares at the scene.

"Whatever she's doing, I like it!" Count Jayson laughs.

Gale speaks, "Is she trying to get herself killed? It's likes she's trying to get into a fight! I should know... high school was full of this garbage!" 

"Maybe she's trying to fight all of them at once?" Kai says.

Misako kicks her husband in the face. She runs up to Nya with her hands balled into fists. Nya smiles and kicks her in the stomach, which sends Misako flying into the window. The window breaks and Misako falls right on top of the three onlookers.

"Ugh! Misako you need to lose some weight! I feel like a pancake!" Kai complains.

Misako looks at Kai with an evil glare, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I'm going to..."

"Mom, calm down!" 

Lloyd runs into the Count's office. He has a black eye and a few scars. Misako's evil glare turns into the smile of a three-year old.

"Lloyd! You're okay! I should get the First Aid Kit..."

"What were all of you doing outside?" Gale asks.

Lloyd laughs nervously, "Nya is trying to get us angry... and it's working! Dad's punching trees while P.I.X.A.L tries to get the applesauce out of her circuits. Cole, on the other hand, isn't doing anything. Before I left to get my Mom, Nya was hitting him on the head with a hard book!"

A huge grin grows on Count Jayson's face. He is obviously enjoying the sight of Cole in pain. Lloyd notices the grin and cocks his head in confusion. Kai and Gale give each other worried glances. They need to come up with something quick.

"Count Jayson was telling us... a... story before you came up Lloyd! When you said that Nya was hitting Cple on the head with a book... it reminded him of... the mother... slamming... textbooks on her son's head!" Kai explains.

Lloyd and Misako look at each other, "Why would a mother slam textbooks onto her son's head?" They asks in unison.

Gale laughs, "It's an old folktale! You know... folktales have themes and messages at the end! We just want to... gain some wisdom from our dear Count here!"

Misako gets up from the floor, "Okay... I'll come back upstairs to clean the glass off the floor, when Nya finally finishes her session."

* * *

><p>"Aren't you going to stop me? You're bleeding!"<p>

"I've received many cuts and bruises before. What will make this one any different?"

Nya continues to fund the hardcover book on Cole's head. Cole doesn't try to stop her. Nya starts to get annoyed. Why won't he lash out at her? Is he trying to get her upset? If he is, then it's working!

"You don't even want to cry? Don't you want to punch me? Misako tried to hit me but I kicked her and..."

Cole glares at Nya, "Why should I waste my energy on yelling at you? Worse things have happened."

Nya growls, "Let's see you be calm after..."

Nya falls on the ground and the book lands right next to her. She looks up to see an angry Misako with her son behind her. Lloyd picks up the book and flips through it. The longer he flips through it, the more his eyes widen.

"This is a 2,000 paged Webster dictionary from 1920! Man that library IS old!" Lloyd says.

Nya sits up, "What's that for Misako?"

"Nya! Don't you know when you're going too far! We shouldn't be bleeding because of your little session!"

"But I watched a cartoon and it gave me the idea..."

Zane sighs, "This isn't a cartoon! This is real life Nya! In cartoons, the characters can get hurt in one scene and be perfectly fine in the next! they could die and come back to life! But this is real life! Once you die, you're DEAD!"

"Don't be so hard on Nya."

Everyone faces Cole in confusion.

"She was going to kill you! How can you be so calm?" Garmadon asks.

Cole sighs, "I've felt worse things then a book hammering my head."

"See? Cole forgive me!" Nya syas.

"No I don't. You pretty much violated everyone here while you had fun. I'm not supporting you for your wrongdoing."

Garmadon claps his hands, "Keep on preaching!"

Misako grabs the dictionary out of Lloyd's hands and throws it at her husband. Nya feels the atmosphere intensifying. She really went overboard this time. This might top the time she accidentally blew up part of the castle!

Nya looks at Cole and sighs. Maybe it's time she actually does some work for a change. Cole didn't get angry but he'll be happy to see that she's going to take full responsibility. Nya gets up from the ground.

"I'm... sorry. I'll make it up for each one of you! I'll clean up the glass, I'll cook, I'll fix everything! Oh! I will even bandage you guys up! Whatever you want, I'll do! Everyone gets a break for the rest of the day!"

Zane and P.I.X.A.L gasps, "But you..."

"Yes I know I did burn the kitchen down once!" Nya says.

Garmadon and Misako look at Nya, "And don't forget you..."

"Yes! I know I flooded some of the floors while I was doing laundry. The damage wasn't that bad!"

Lloyd smirks, "Remember the day..." 

"OK I UNDERSTAND! I remember the day when I had too much wine and I made part of the castle collapse! But that was years ago!"

"Actually Nya that was all of last month." Zane points out.

"Well that doesn't matter!" Nya points at Cole. "I'm going to show you how much I can do! I'm going to be the perfect little lady! I'll cook, clean, and be sweet! Just like your typical housewife!"

Nya puts the table back up. Misako and Lloyd walk over to help her but Nya glares at them. They stop moving and Nya starts to put the fallen items back on the table. Nya places a book on the table, causing the table to fall on her. Everyone runs over to her.

"Nya are you okay? Do you have any injuries?" Zane asks.

"No... I'm just getting started!" Nya says. "There's a first time for everything!" 

Garmadon sighs, "I'm going to rewrite my will..."

* * *

><p><strong>Believe it or not this actually happened in real life! Yes Investigation Discovery is a legit source :D<strong>

**Ninjago Bloopers may be uploaded sometime early next week!**

**Have a good/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


End file.
